


Lucile's reylo microfics-Version Française

by L_Ies_Ile



Category: Star Wars - All Media Types
Genre: Alternate Universe, Angst, F/M, Fluff, Fluff and Angst, Perdu dans une tempête de neige, Reylo - Freeform, Star Wars AU, Star Wars AU - Modern Reylo, des tags seront rajoutés, harcèlement scolaire, il y a des trucs tristes mais pas complètement, reylo au
Language: Français
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-12-28
Updated: 2021-02-21
Packaged: 2021-03-10 19:13:46
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 14
Words: 1,134
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28382262
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/L_Ies_Ile/pseuds/L_Ies_Ile
Summary: Je rassemble ici toutes les petites histoires que j'ai écrites à partir des suggestions du compte twitter @reylomicrofics (un énorme merci à Lubamoon, bobaheadshark et reywritethestar qui gèrent ce super compte !).Le principe est simple : un mot et sa définition et tu dois écrire une petite histoire qui tient en un tweet (ou un peu plus) soit 240 signes, espaces compris. C'est un très bon exercice !Les chapitres avec un  💫 sont ceux que j'aimerais écrire en version longue mais il me faut du temps 🤣Je les ai écrites en anglais à la base du coup le mot clé reste en anglais mais je le traduirais à chaque fois afin que ça reste cohérent.Les photos de chapitres sont celles de @reylomicrofics
Relationships: Rey/Ben Solo | Kylo Ren
Comments: 7
Kudos: 4





	1. Cobalt 💫

Rey assiste au vernissage d'une exposition de peinture avec ses amis.

Un tableau du célèbre artiste Kylo Ren capte l'attention du public: un superbe portrait de femme entièrement peint en bleu cobalt.

Choquée, Rey se rend compte que le portrait la représente.

Le portrait est tellement parfait qu'il ressemble à une photo. Certains invités remarquent la ressemblance et se hâtent autour d'elle, espérant avoir des anecdotes sur son travail avec l'artiste.

"Kylo, tu dois absolument nous présenter ta muse!" s'exclame quelqu'un. Rey se retourne et fait face à Kylo Ren.

Elle hoquète de surprise.

Elle connaît cet homme. Du moins le connaissait.

Il y a longtemps.

Il y a 10 ans.

Quand ils étaient adolescents.

Il avait un autre nom l'époque.

Ben Solo.


	2. Autumn in New York

"It's autumn in New York That brings the promise of new love"

C'est le point de départ de cette e étrange communication entre eux. La chanson traversait le mur entre leurs deux appartements. Ben avait fermé les yeux et écoutait la musique mélancolique.

Il pouvait presque imaginer danser un slow avec son adorable voisine Rey, dont il était amoureux depuis le premier jour, depuis qu'elle avait emménagé, et qu'il n'osait approcher. Une personne aussi radieuse ne voudrait rien faire avec une personne torturée et mélancolique comme lui.

C'est alors qu'il a eu l'idée de mettre de la musique aussi. Pour exprimer ses sentiments.

"I've got you under my skin" par Sinatra.

C'est ainsi que tout a commencé.

Trois ans plus tard, son "I think I'm gonna marry you" de Bruno Mars a été répondu par un "I really wanna say I do" de Katy Perry.


	3. Class

En faisant du tri Rey retrouve son ancien album de promo. Nostalgique elle le parcourt de nouveau, se remémorant les histoires du lycée.

Son regard s'arrête sur un jeune homme grand et mystérieux avec de larges épaules debout dans la rangée du fond. Elle avait un faible pour ce type mais n'avait jamais eu le courage de l'approcher, même au bal de fin de lycée. Il était le chouchou de l'école, le joueur vedette de l'équipe.

Elle se demande où est Ben Solo aujourd'hui.


	4. Fondre

Ses mains jouent avec ses cheveux, ses doigts parcourent l'immensité de sa poitrine en essayant de faire la topographie de son corps.

Elle se sent fondre sous son regard. Des yeux ambrés comme du whisky illuminés d'étincelles dorées et assombris de désir.


	5. Lien

«Je te retrouverai dans ce monde ou dans le prochain. Je te le promet Ben! Notre lien ne s'éteindra pas» jura Rey en serrant son pull dans ses bras, le visage ruisselant de larmes.

Au loin, elle cru l'entendre murmurer dans le vent: "A jamais"


	6. Elfe

Il était moqué de partout au lycée.

«Regardez-le! On dirait Dumbo!"

«C'est un elfe!"

Ben luttait pour ne pas s'effondrer en larmes au milieu des casiers.

Il vit soudain Rey, la fille la plus populaire du lycée, s'approcher de lui, passer ses mains autour de son cou et lui embrasser les oreilles en roucoulant: «J'aime ces oreilles moi, elles sont mignonnes!"


	7. Glace

Ben marchait de plus en plus difficilement, la tempête de neige le gelait de la tête aux pieds. Il s'effondra finalement à genoux.

«Ça y est. C'est comme ça que je meurs», pensa-t-il alors qu'il devenait de plus en plus somnolent. Il vit soudain une silhouette blanche apparaître dans le blizzard et s'approcher de lui.

C'était une femme. Absolument à couper le souffle. Comme une fée. Il était sûr qu'il était en train de mourir maintenant.

"Qui êtes-vous?" il demanda au bout de ses forces

"Je suis la reine des glaces et je t'attendais Ben"


	8. Echarpe 💫

Ils étaient ensemble et puis un jour après une énième dispute, Ben fit ses valises et la quitta.

Rey avait commencé à lui tricoter une écharpe. Elle continua à la tricoter en espérant qu'il reviendrait un jour.

Les pelotes de couleurs différentes se succédaient créant ainsi un écharpe colorée.

Elle perdit le compte du nombre de pelotes. Elle arrêta de mesurer l'écharpe.

Une veille de Noël, la sonnette retentit.


	9. Emballage

Sa collègue Rey était devant lui, les yeux brillants, un emballage cadeau à la main.

"Merci Ben"

"Je - je ne sais pas de quoi tu parles Rey, c'est le père Noël secret--"

"Ben, tu as oublié le reçu à l'intérieur, il est à ton nom"


	10. Tinter

Réveillon de Noël. Tout était parfait. C'était une bonne idée de réunir famille et amis. L'ambiance était chaleureuse grâce à Lando et Poe qui rivalisaient d'humour. Ben et Rey échangèrent un regard et Rey acquiesça.

Ben fit tinter son verre pour obtenir le silence.

«J'ai une annonce à faire».

Tous les yeux se tournèrent vers lui. Rose, qui soupçonnait quelque chose, essaya de réprimer son sourire. Ben attira Rey contre lui: "Nous allons nous marier!"

Il y eut un silence puis une éruption de joie et de hourra.

«Joyeux Noël Ben» murmura Rey.

"Pour celui-ci et pour tous ceux à venir"


	11. Cadeau

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Un peu 🔞 🤭

Ben était devant son lit, les bras croisés, regardant Rey en lingerie rouge, posée de manière suggestive sur la couette.

"Alors, où est mon cadeau? Tu as dit qu'il était dans la chambre"

Rey écarta légèrement les jambes: "Tu veux me déballer?"

Il n'avait pas besoin qu'on lui dise deux fois !


	12. Rassembler

Ben était cloué devant le sapin, regardant Rey avec des yeux ronds.

"Ne me dis pas que tu as rassemblé tout le monde pour le réveillon?"

* dring dring *

"Mes parents ?"

"Mhhmhh"

«Oncle Chewie et Lando?

"Oui"

«Rosie et Hux?

"Peut être"

"Poe, Finn, Kaydel et Phas ???"

"Joyeux Noël mon amour"


	13. Lumières

Rey se promenait dans les rues de Naboo. Cela faisait trois ans que Ben était parti et elle commençait à perdre espoir. Rien de ce qu'elle avait essayé n'avait fonctionné. Il était peut-être temps d'abandonner.

Un festival de lanternes avait lieu après la tombée de la nuit.

Elle suivit les gens sur l'eau et les regarda jeter leurs lanternes dans la nuit. Fascinée par les nombreuses lumières, elle ne vit pas l'homme en face d'elle et se cogna contre lui.

Un homme au torse musclé.

Avec des boucles marron soyeuses.

Aux yeux ambrés.

Dont les grandes mains tenaient deux lanternes.

«Bonsoir mon amour, je t'avais promis que je serais toujours avec toi»


	14. Craving

Rey avait juste envie d'un contact, d'une main tendue, d'un souffle, d'un regard. 

Elle aurait tout donné pour ne plus être cet être solitaire dans cette grande ville, sans espoir d'être jamais aimée.

Ben la voyait tous les jours de l'autre côté du chemin de fer sur le chemin du travail, toujours triste. 

Un jour, impulsivement, il écrivit sur une feuille de papier et la colla à la fenêtre du train. 

Il la tapota jusqu'à ce qu'elle relève la tête. 

Il lui sourit, agita la main et désigna le papier: «Hé, tu as l'air triste tous les jours mais tu sais que tu n'es pas seule» et un numéro de téléphone.


End file.
